Christmas bug
by yankeegal13
Summary: Apollo gets sick before company christmas party.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day at the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo, Athena, Trucy and Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth were getting ready for the holiday by decorating the respected offices. Each of the guys had to decorate a different room of the office and each of them had a different color scheme that they incorporated for the rooms they decorated, apollo had red and white, Athena red and gold, Phoenix blue and grey, Miles dark red and black and Trucy pink and yellow. Each of the guys finished decorating the rooms early so Apollo decided to take the guys out for pizza when they finished but during the meal, apollo started showing signs of fatigue, Athena asked are you okay Apollo, Apollo said yes, it was a tough day decorating so he was probably just tired, so he decided to go home early and the rest of the guys went on their way home after dinner.

The next morning, apollo woke up and he started sneezing a lot, he thought, maybe i should go back to sleep for a bit, but when he tried to go back to bed, he passed out on the floor next to the door. When Apollo got his composure back, he noticed Athena was standing right in front of him, Apollo asked, "What are you doing here". Athena said, "You never called in today and we got worried at the office so i came down during my break to check on you." Suddenly Apollo started coughing a lot, Athena checked Apollos head and sure enough, when she checked he noticed his head was very hot, Athena lifted Apollo and put him right back into the bed and laid him down and told him to take it easy. Athena walked into the kitchen real quick to get a thermometer to check Apollos temperature and when she came back Apollo was starting to sneeze again and with the sneeze came a cough. Athena told Apollo to open up so she could check his temperature, it took a few seconds for the thermometer to take the reading. Finally Apollo asked what was it, Athena said you have a fever of 102 and you have to stay behind and i'll call someone to care for you in the meantime.

Athena called Phoenix real quick and told him that she was at Apollos house and that Apollo was too sick to come in and she asked him if he could check on Apollo after work, Phoenix explained I'll try, something came up and he had to take care of it then when he was done with that he would check on Apollo afterwards. Athena left Apollo alone to get some rest in the meantime. A few hours later, Apollo woke up from his nap and there was Phoenix with some dvds and some games for him to play along with some books in case he wanted something to do while recovering.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo was waking up from his nap, he had been taking a nap for a few hours after Athena checked on him, and when Apollo woke up from his nap, he noticed that someone else was there, it took him a few minutes to figure out it was his boss Phoenix. Phoenix asked how Apollo was feeling, Apollo said he felt like a wet dog. Apollo had started coughing again and Phoenix thought his suspicions were right, he was as sick as Athena had mentioned to him, and he asked when did everything start. Apollo said it started a couple days ago, he thought it was because he got exhausted putting up christmas decorations in the office he didn't give himself as much of a break as he wanted to and it lead to him getting exhausted, and he mentioned last night at dinner he got to the point he was beyond exhaustion and that morning he had no energy at all. Phoenix said do you need anything, i have trucy taking a trip to the store at the moment and Phoenix asked if apollo needed anything. He said some stuff to keep me company for a few days as well as some medicine. Phoenix also asked Apollo, do you think you will be well enough for the company christmas party, Apollo said "I'll try to be well in time but no guarantees, if I have a good day that day I may come in but if for some reason I'm not well enough by then, can you drop any presents off that evening". Phoenix said to Apollo, i'll try but i want to make sure you're gonna be okay first." Just then Apollo started to sneeze again, so Phoenix went to the kitchen to get Apollo some cold medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix was in the kitchen getting medicine for apollo when trucy called him and asked about apollo. Phoenix explained that Apollo was sick with a cold. Trucy said is there anything he needed, Phoenix said medicine and some stuff to keep himself company. When Phoenix got the medicine for apollo he went back to Apollos room to keep him company. Apollo asked if he could talk to trucy and Phoenix let him talk.

After talking to trucy for a bit, Apollo felt sad that he was unsure if he was gonna be at the company christmas party, and Phoenix explained listen these things happen, remember what happened close to halloween, Apollo was too confused to understand. Suddenly Apollo felt the urge to sneeze again, he was still in pretty bad shape. Phoenix asked Apollo do you want me to leave the medicine on the bed table in case you need it, i'll make you something to eat so you can get your strength back. Apollo asked for some tea and crackers and so Phoenix went back to the kitchen and got what Apollo requested. After apollo ate, he went back to sleep so Phoenix left Apollo to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Apollo was feeling well enough to walk around his house, he was wearing a bathrobe and slippers around the house that day since he was still a little bit drowsy. That morning Athena thought it would be a good idea to stop by on her way to work to check on Apollo to see if he was gonna be well enough to go to the company christmas party the next night, Apollo said he was almost well enough to go but he wouldn't know until later that day, Athena was making Apollo breakfast and Apollo gave an update to Athena that he was starting to feel better but was still a bit drowsy, so he had to see how he felt later that night and if he was well enough he would come in tomorrow to help and that he had gotten everyones presents before falling ill. Athena then told Apollo that trucy may not be there, Apollo asked what was wrong with Trucy, Athena then said there was a bug going around and that Trucy had to go to the hospital the night before because it got bad with her and that Phoenix wanted Athena to come in to manage the office while Trucy was recovering. Apollo said, listen if i feel well enough tomorrow i'll come by and see her but hospital policy wouldn't allow him while he was still ill. Athena than said, you dont have to worry about that, she is home now and Phoenix called out of work to watch her.

The next day was the day of the company christmas party, Apollo was feeling well enough to go to work that day, the drowsiness had subsided, when he got to the office he was greeted by Athena and Phoenix. Phoenix was glad to see Apollo come in that day but he said Trucy came down with the flu and would not be at the party that night and that he called Edgeworth to watch her for the day. Apollo dropped off the presents in the boardroom to set up for the christmas party and later on that night, everyone was opening presents and Apollo saw that Trucy left him some presents as well. One of the gifts that Trucy left apollo was some shoes and another one was a snowglobe. After the party, everyone started cleaning up and the gang took Edgeworths and Trucys gifts back to the house and Phoenix let trucy know that Apollo was feeling better. Trucy gave everyone a hug as thanks.


End file.
